Natural Selection
by SpellboundWinter
Summary: Four unlikely people share an unlikely friendship. Gym class makes the strangest people come together. Henrietta the goth, Tammy the promiscuous one, Lizzy the lesbian and me, the nerd. Oh and did I mention I have a slight crush on Tweek Tweak? Yep, all in a days work! Twebecca. One-shot.


**TweekxRebecca or Twebecca whatever you wanna call it. Anyways, it's based on my experiences in gym with all different kinds of people. I mean, people of all flavors are awesome! You get to meet anyone from any clique and just group around and talk about how shitty gym is.**

**Now I'm just blabbing. It's a silly one-shot. XD**

* * *

Gym class reminded me of the wild.

It had everything that you could believe down to the basic instincts. It cut the weak from the physically strong.

Muscles, bone, blood, lactic acid, ligaments and electrical signals… everything working in unison for simple movement. Everything that makes you feel alive becoming all the more noticeable. Breathing become erratic and your heart thumps loudly in your ears as you press yourself to the wall.

It's actually very interesting.

Even natural selection could be observed closer in gym class. The alphas fought for control while everyone else faded into the background, me included. I was there because I hated music class and gym was sort of... fun.

Yup, I actually enjoyed gym, not many people can say that. The biggest reason I liked it was probably my little foursome. We were called: The Slut, the Dyke, the Nerd and the Goth. How appropriate.

...And, gym had Tweek Tweak.

I know it's kind of strange but I've become overly smitten with the boy. He was geeky and weird even a little... strange. But, ever since I bumped into him in the hallways and he gave me that nervous smile, oh my... S-m-i-t-t-e-n! When I'm near him my heart jumps right out of my chest.

Huh? You want to know who the foursome was.

Well, they were-

I let out a loud shriek, slipping on the tile. I dug my fingers into the little holes of the lockers for support. I was still in my stockings and, well, nylon and slick floors don't go well together.

"Whoa, nerd girl down, you're a little bit unsteady on your feet." A girl with a pink parka sneered. "Wouldn't want to break your brain, rug muncher."

This wonderful woman is Lizzy, as for her well, 'stellar personality'… There isn't much to say. I always got her and Kenny confused. They looked too similar and… acted too similar. But, she was strong and cunning... someone to look up to. She was the dyke in the foursome, so to speak.

"Lizzy, can't you call me by my name? Anyways," I groaned, getting dressed. "I'm not a lesbian."

I could hear a loud sighs of a heavy-set Goth as she ambled into our row of lockers, dressed in gym clothes. "Hello conformists." Henrietta tried to make it sound like she wasn't intrigued. "How is your decrepit, ineffectual existence this dawn?"

Lizzy rolled her eyes. "Fucking wonderful, thanks for asking."

Henrietta was the heavy-set girl who smoked a lot of cigarettes. At first, we didn't talk to her but then Tammy warmed up to her with their love of clove cigarettes and she started hanging out with us in gym. Although, Henrietta might act like she hates us but I think on the inside she likes us.

Being the stereotypical Goth, she doesn't like to be seen with us and she was already dressed? Impossible! I always was the one dressed first. Guess I was really dragging my feet today.

I continued to change. I shimmied into my gym shorts and lifted my knee socks up higher, covering my exposed kneecaps. I was self-conscious of my legs. I always viewed the legs almost… sensually. To me, I like keeping my body hidden. I'm not like Tammy by any means. I like to keep my body a mystery.

Speak of the devil, the spit fire bounced right up to me while I was shedding off my shirt. I had to stop mid-undress. "What?" I squeaked in embarrassment.

"My gym shorts! I can't remember where they are and I need them. I looked everywhere for them. Everywhere! I had to sneak into the boy's locker room to check Kenny's locker." She whined.

Meet Tammy, the proclaimed slut of the group. although, Tammy _wasn't_ a slut, she didn't mind being called one. She was strange. Strange and pretty. That's deadly if you ask me.

The trio gave Tammy a blank stare as Henrietta spoke up. "Why would your shorts be in Kenny's locker?"

That was indeed a good question.

"You mean these?" Lizzy was twirling a bright pair of short around her index finger. "Tammy, you keep your stuff in my locker. Take these nasty things." she tossed them at the brunette. "I don't want your syphilis."

Tammy rushed up to her in near tears, constricting her arms around the pink parka girl. "Thank you! I love you so much I could kiss you!"

She puckered out her lips as Lizzy promptly stopped her with a hand. "Sorry sweetie, I might be a kitty puncher but the parka that you're looking for is orange."

Lizzy wasn't a lesbian, more like... A girl who acted too similar to Kenny. Actually, I never really asked. Lizzy kept to herself as did I.

Tammy hopped out of her shorts; unfortunately, her locker was right above mine. The gym teacher just had to squish us together. She was curvy… it made me feel so self-conscious.

As soon as we were done dressing, we went right out of the girl's locker room and down the expansive hall, leading outside to the track. I'm guessing we had to run or something.

The Slut, the Dyke, the Nerd and the Goth.

It was almost like Stan's little group. Tammy was Kenny, Lizzy was a cross of Kenny and Cartman, Henrietta was Stan and I was… ugh, Kyle. My ex. How predictable.

Lizzy was still dressed in her parka and donned those dirty looking basketball shorts. "Watch this." she started, clearing her throat and coming uncomfortably close into my personal space. "Tweek."

Almost on command, my face heated up. I had to cover my ears pathetically. They always turned a pink color when I was embarrassed.

"I told you guys, look at her. She's so in love, my baby's growin' up." Tammy wiped a few fake tears away.

"Not surprised. She's always gawking at him and drooling." Lizzy's lips curled into a mischievous grin. "I bet she'd be more than willing to hop on his dick if he asked."

Tammy's eyebrow quirked, "Tweek? He wouldn't know what to do with his yogurt slinger if it was stapled to his forehead." she tapped her forehead for emphasis.

Henrietta remarked bitterly. "The male genitalia is what a man really is. The penis is a parasite that controls man. I'd be weary, Rebecca."

My face flushed as I gaped at her horrified. I shrieked in shock. The mere thought of... of... Oh, God. I held my ears even tighter, feeling them warm up.

"Hmm, Rebecca having sex... she does seem like a closet whore, don't you agree Henrietta?" Lizzy asked.

The three girls were hovering around me with devilish grins that could make even Damien sweat. These girls were evil!

"She's probably into that authoritarian role, a real sadist." Henrietta said in her usual raspy voice. "Commanding, powerful and in control at all times."

Tammy chimed in. "Doesn't Rebecca seem like the masochist? I bet she'd be enjoying Tweek being in control with a whip."

"No way!" Lizzy spat.

I felt my mouth nearly hit the ground. How could they? I mean... Agh- I'm still here. I don't mind if they talk about their sexual encounters but there talking about me! Jesus and there are people around! What would people think of me?!

Tammy held a fake acrylic nail to her pouty lips, looking me up and down. "I guess so. She dresses like a librarian and she has that innocent air to her. We all know who's into that kinky stuff with the leather and the ball gags."

Oh my! I can't take this anymore! I had to get away from them. I had to sprint to the edge of the hallway, running off in embarrassment. I heaved open the door, nearly knocking down a few people nearby.

I was angry! I would they tease me like that?

I stepped outside into the fresh air, allowing myself to take a deep breath. I thought the teasing was over... but then I saw Lizzy and Tammy rush over to my side.

The slut made a whip noise, overly fake moans leaving her lips to tease me. "Take it Tweek, let me whip you into submission, you've been a bad boy!"

Lizzy, who had graciously followed her over, started to jitter and possess Tweek's mannerisms. "Gah, Rebecca no! I'm such a spaz and I'm totally a loser, harder please!" The two girls held their mouths, giggling and ran off to the track. Two partners in crime if I've ever seen it.

I huffed, rubbing my eyes with disgust. I noticed Henrietta beside me. "Can you believe those two? What in their right mind makes me someone who enjoys giving others pain?"

Instead of Henrietta comforting me, she instead lifted an eyebrow and began making whip motions silently. I hid my horrified expression in my hands as I saw some of the wry looks from the other students around us.

When we got onto the track the four of us were a little... separated. Henrietta was off looking into the distance while Lizzy and Tammy were still acting out... that _thing_ with the whipping with the occasional moan of 'Tweek' and 'Rebecca'.

Although, me... whipping Tweek is a little extreme. I'm not into that sort of thing. A dinner and a movie and a little fooling around later would be sufficie- Wait, WAIT! God, those two have me thinking about Tweek and I... Gah!

The loud voice of the gym teacher brought me back from my thoughts. "Today we run the track. I want you all to finish within the ten minute mark. Any later, you fail, got it?" Of course no one responded. "Alright, on the line, let's go."

I stood in the huddle of people waiting to run. It was like cows to the slaughter as they crowded around.

I felt sleek fingers on my shoulder. I whipped my head around, ready to scream at one of my friends who were ruthlessly teasing me today.

But... Oh my God.

My heart nearly thumped right out of my chest as Tweek slid passed me with a meek, "Agh! Sorry." and made his way to his group. Where he touched me scorched like fire and my stomach and heart turned into goop. I was Smitten.

S-m-i-t-t-e-...

I didn't hear the whistle blow as people all around me started to sprint. I felt a pair of hand shove me forward. "Come on dude!" Lizzy hissed.

With that, I began to run.

Muscles, bone, blood, lactic acid, ligaments, electrical signals… everything working in unison for simple movement. Everything that makes you feel alive becoming all the more noticeable. Breathing become erratic and your heart thumps loudly in your ears, you press yourself to the wall.

I was panting at that time, the two girls in front of me were having no problems at all. Lizzy was more physically fit out of our foursome, she could out run me and Tammy any day.

Next came Tammy, a grade higher than me but still able to out run me. She had a little meat to her but she had muscle too.

I was third. I didn't ever get much exercise but I enjoyed running. I just, well, wasn't fit. Petite little thing like me didn't have anything but skin and bones. I wish I had curves like Tammy or Lizzy. I feel like, I have no defining traits or muscles to speak of.

And last was Henrietta. She was not a runner by any means. She actually just walked. Henrietta didn't do gym, she just wanted to pass while the rest of us wanted at least a B. I strove for an A but that was impossible with this teacher.

I could hear whining as the slut clutched her chest. "I forgot to wear my sports bra, have you ever been hit in your face by your tits before? I had a black eye for a week."

The dyke ignored Tammy, peering at me and the... Uh-oh, there's that devilish smile. The two slowed down. It was like two semis trying to run a car off the road. "Hello Ms. Dominatrix."

I made a loud groan, speeding up, trying to get away from those two. Craig sprinted passed me at an impressive speed. Then Token and then...

Lizzy shouted. "Hey, nerd girl!"

I turned, "Huh?"

A pair of hands shoved me and I was sent tumbling into someone. I watched as the two girls zoomed passed me along with Clyde who decided to be puny by shouting, "Have a nice fall, Twitch!"

It was then, when the dust finally settled, I realized I was on top of a boy. Me! The awkward position and how our limbs tangled into... Oh god, who did Lizzy push me into?

I rolled off the boy who was practically flopping under me like a fish out of water. He jittered as he got to his feet, his knees and arms covered in bloody scrapes. His nervous eyes darted to mine.

Tweek fucking Tweak!

I sat back on my haunches, "Lizzy!" I shouted angrily, knowing that she was already gone. Oh my! This was the worst thing she could have done to me. Ramming me in the back, knocking me into the guy I like. I bet he thinks I'm a real idiot.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, his head twisting towards the finish line. "Jesus Christ, I'm sorry, but I gotta go!" And with that, he ran off, stumbling and flailing all the while like I knocked him right out of orbit.

Yet, he still didn't notice me.

I got to my feet, finishing my last lap pathetically. The gym teachers eyes glinted with his stopwatch in hand. "You passed by the skin of your teeth. Good on you Cotswolds."

I didn't have the energy to say anything so I wandered to the bleachers, flopping on the cool metal.

I puckered out my lip, rubbing a few spots where my skin was cut up. The blood was misty around my knees. So much for my knee socks protecting me. Poor Tweek was bleeding all over. Lizzy did this. Ugh.

"I hate you Lizzy." I hissed to myself.

I sat there, huffing and puffing on the bleachers. Lizzy and Tammy were off with their dumb boyfriends, thank god for that. Henrietta passed the finish line and the teacher didn't even say anything. She obviously had failed. The goth had sat beside me wordlessly.

Again, she didn't want to hang out with me for the reason of being a Goth.

And what am I? A lowly nerd?

I wrapped my limbs closer to my body.

I didn't notice a guy standing in front of me until I heard light, 'nghs' and 'aghs'. My eyes led up to those warm coffee eyes. I nearly fell right off the bleacher.

"You're the girl who fell on me right? Are you okay?" Tweek spoke softly.

My mouth gaped. It was Tweek and he was talking to... me! I really didn't know what to say, I had to restrain myself from blushing and squealing in excitement. "Oh! Y-yeah."

"You have English with me, right? You're Rebecca." he jittered, shooting me a smile.

Oh god! There's that smile!"Yeah," I flushed, nodding. "And you're Tweek... Are you okay, you're bleeding a little from your chin."

Tweek pressed an unsteady hand to his chin, rubbing some of the red-orange liquid away. "Oh, I'm fine. Agh! Nothing a band-aid can't fix." I really wanted to wipe it away for him...

"Yeah." I felt like a stupid parrot and all I could say was yeah, Jesus Christ.

Henrietta hopped off the bleacher and wandered off onto the track. Thank you Henrietta, I love you. You're actually be nice to me.

"I'm sorry, Lizzy is such an... unpleasant person. She pushed me into you." I tried to explain in laments terms. "Lizzy like to torture me a little."

"But why me?" his head tilted.

"Agh! Well... she's just mean like that." I tried to hide my ears, a large toothy grin spread across my face. "Uhm, I really lik-like y-" my words got lost in my throat.

I heard a loud shout from Clyde, "Twitch!" It was coming from over in the center field where a few people were passing a football around. "Get your ass over here! We need you!"

"I'm sorry, I guess…" he glanced back to Craig's group. "I guess should go. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oh... Thank you."

With that he wandered away.

I noticed that Lizzy and Tammy were lingering close by oh-so subtly. As soon as Tweek had walked away they pounced, bombarding me with questions.

And, as soon as I saw Lizzy and my whole body became filled with rage. "You!" I frowned, jabbing Lizzy with my finger. "Why did you do that?! That really looked like it hurt him."

Lizzy made a loud noise with her lips, clicking her tongue at me.

"You humiliated me!"

"Oh please, I did it so you could talk to him because you don't have the balls to," she sneered. "I tried to get you two to talk and it worked. You're welcome."

Damn it... I swallowed my tongue. Her plan _did_ work. Lizzy just grinned triumphantly in response to me cowering away, my finger lowering and my angry expression wiped right off my face.

Tammy squealed, gripping my arm as she shook me. "Did you profess your love for him?!"

"No."

"Whhhhat?" Tammy groaned, releasing me all too quickly. "That's not cool."

"Aren't you upset?" Henrietta asked, "You conformists live off love." We all jumped in surprise. Where did she come from? God, she was good at just popping up out of nowhere!

"No." I said simply.

"What are you?" Lizzy asked questioningly.

I giggled, fumbling with my hands, patting them together. "I'm... happy."

The trio looked at me skeptically like I had just lost my mind or something.

"...He noticed me." I smiled stupidly. "That's all I wanted. It's almost better than telling him my feelings. Maybe one day I will but for now, this makes me happy."

The three gave me smiles, patting my shoulder and congratulating me.

Gym class reminded me of the wild.

It had everything that you could believe down to the basic instincts, bonding with other animals as well.

And who could ask for better friends? We all have different social lives and cliques... it's like were millions of miles apart. Each of us a different species. But somehow, gym class brings us together. It's better than some boy.

I peek over to Tweek who gives me another nervous smile. Okay, scratch that, Tweek was pretty cute and I'm soooo glad he shared the class with me.

Even if our foursome separates after class, each going in different directions... We have gym.

And maybe, gym class isn't so bad after all.


End file.
